


You Should Have Seen the Other Guy

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Friendship, Gen, Worry, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Bracket has become a bit of a friend/mentor/older brother to Hound





	You Should Have Seen the Other Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: #6 - Anybody/prostitute Hound?, 6) A kiss of relief

               Hound stumbled forward and threw his arms around Bracket’s waist. 

               “I’m so glad you’re ok!” Hound exclaimed and pushed himself to the tips of his pedes in order to place a kiss against Bracket’s cheek. “I was so worried!”

               Bracket gaped down at him as Hound leaned back, optics wide and startled. He had reflexively grabbed Hound’s hips as, and his fingers were tight against Hound’s plating.  

               “Wha… I… of course I’m ok. Geroff me!” Bracket snarled, lips twisting in displeasure as some of the other gathered buymechs started snickering. 

               Hound found himself pushed backwards, but it was a gentle motion. He settled onto his pedes and he twisted his fingers together. 

               “They said the trick had three other friends waiting. They said they beat you,” Hound explained, gaze roving over Bracket’s frame. He was covered in dents and splashes of energon, but otherwise seemed intact. 

               “They tried. They failed,” Bracket replied with a smirk. “I don’t just visit the Pits for fun, you know.” 

 

~ End


End file.
